


Aftereffects

by rocketgills



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, bubblegum the vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketgills/pseuds/rocketgills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline knew she wasn't sweet enough, but it was for a different reason than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftereffects

“I can’t believe you bit me.”

“I can’t believe you bit _me_.”

Marceline lay despondently on the floor of the throne room, “What do you even suck anyway?! I feel like I got run over by a mob of angry villagers!”

There was silence from where the Princess sat on the floor, leaning lifelessly on the wall by the throne.

“You suck sugar don’t you! I _knew_ I wasn’t sweet enough for you.”

Silence.

“Bonnie?”

Marceline could tell she was pouting by the tone of her voice, “How could I not try to steal your sugar after you went after my red like that, you-“

“…pretty pink face…” Marceline mumbled.

“Butt! I still don’t have enough energy left to move!”

Marceline tried to push herself off the floor, to no avail, “Well at least you can stay upright.”

“How am I supposed to know you have low blood-sugar!”

“I suck _red_! I need it to live! Of course I have gupping low blood sugar!”

There was tense silence for a few long moments before Bubblegum mumbled something.

“What was that? I can’t hear you through the floor.”

“I _said_ , I’m sorry, Marcy.”

Marceline would’ve blushed if she had the energy to do so, before snapping back, “What an apology that was. I’ll accept it, I _guess_.”

Marceline could hear the Princess rolling her eyes from behind her.

“Peppermint!”

Her loyal butler appeared, and she beckoned him towards Marceline as he made a face that clearly said not-again. Marceline gave a weak hiss before sucking peppermint’s color from his suit, and standing shakily. He then approached the Princess handing her a vial of sugar that she steadily drank before climbing to her feet.

She turned towards her throne to return to what she was supposed to be doing, only to find Marceline curled up and sleeping in it.

“BUTT!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my files, and I found a few old Adventure Time fics. These definitely aren't my favorite pieces of writing but I do want to post them.


End file.
